Hope of Life
by iiDuskk
Summary: When Josh comes to Summer Bay, he and Andy cause a lot of trouble now Josh is going through betrayal, love, secrets like that Casey is his half-brother. (I suck at summaries)
1. New school

**A/N: Okay sooooooooo IMA do a Home & Away fanfic it goes on like little chapters, It will be about Josh mostly but I might add people POVs it just depends, I will do next times after Chapter two :3 hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer - Me; Josh can you please say the Disclaimer?**

**Josh; Uhhh, ok.**

**Me; Now!**

**Josh; Okay, Okay! iiDuskk doesn't own Home & Away and she wishes she does, she is also doing it from where the Aussie one is up too so, I'm done, I'll be in the fanfiction! (Josh runs off smiling)**

**Me; There it is said!**

No-ones POV

Josh was the new kid, he got expelled from his old school for stealing test papers, he was sitting in the car with his brother Andy.

"You have to go to Summer Bay High," Andy starts, Josh remarks, "and why? So you and mum can enjoy me being away?"

Ms Scott walks to their car, and asks, "you must be Josh Barrett?" Josh nods slowly.

"School has started, let's go." Ms Scott starts walking away and Josh glances at Andy's in disbelief that he has to go to a new school.

Ms Scott takes Josh to his office and a blonde girl sits waiting for Ms Scott, she says, "Ms Scott, Mr Delgado is away, we say a note on his desk saying this," the girl hands Ms Scott a note saying, _'I cannot come in today because I QUIT!' _

"Thank you Maddy I will take the class soon," Maddy nods smiling.

"You're new right?" Maddy asked Josh and Josh nods, "yea." Josh gives Ms Scott his sleeping bag, he told her he was moving away from his family, and Ms Scott offered for him to stay with the Braxtons place.

"I can show you around if ya want, I'm Maddy by the way." Maddy says happily, Josh answers, "ok, I'm Josh."

**A/N: Okay so they met XD Now next chapter will be in a class then the next time things will be up, I might put some jokes in here MIGHT, so I get real busy I will update monthly if it gets over two months I'll send an A/N to explain why.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dusk**

**(Ey had to do it next time. I won't.**


	2. The Crash

_Previously on Hope of Life_

_"I can show you around if ya want, I'm Maddy by the way." Maddy says happily, Josh answers, "ok, I'm Josh."_

Now on Hope of Life

No-ones POV

Josh smiles and looks at Ms Scott, Ms Scott says, "Josh you can call me Bianca by the way."

Josh nods, "Bianca, thank you," Bianca looks at Josh shocked and says calmly, "for what?"

"For helping me, no else would do that for me." Josh replied, a bit of sadness in his voice.

Andy's POV

I sigh waiting outside for Josh, I think, _man, he takes a long time! _

When Josh finally gets out, I see a Braxton, Casey Braxton, I smile.

"Josh, hurry up!" I yell to Josh, Josh gets in the car and we follow Casey, we finally run him of the road, I smile, "done."

Josh's POV

"Andy we should see if they are alright." I say, Andy smiles, "no, let's go."

We get in the car and drive off.

No-Ones POV

Maddy and Casey lay in the car Casey wakes up and shakes Maddy, "Maddy wake up!" Casey sighs and gets out of the car limping and gets Maddy out and races away. The car starts to go on fire and then it explodes.

_A/N: :3 AYE DE CLIFFIE WAS PLANNED ALL ALONG, So I DO NOT OWN HOME & AWAY_

_Ok sooo, soon I will do next time but I want you to wait! (Man, I am evil)_

_So this is on Australian Pace because they are ahead and mostly because I watch Australian one, let's see if you know XD review on what you think is gonna happen next! Oh yea and, this is what you get from a rushing Dusk._

_If I do not update in two months top, I will send a A/N to say why!_


	3. After The Crash

_Previously on Hope of Life_

_Maddy and Casey lay in the car Casey wakes up and shakes Maddy, "Maddy wake up!" Casey sighs and gets out of the car limping and gets Maddy out and races away. The car starts to go on fire and then it explodes._

_Now on Hope of Life_

No-ones POV

Maddy finally wakes up, trying to wake up Casey then she sees the wreckage of the car, "who did this?" Maddy asked herself, she sees Casey move a bit. A car drives past and sees the car wreckage and it was Brax, Brax runs up to them.

A shocked look was on Brax's face, he asks Maddy, "what happened?" Maddy tries to explain but her voice was too shaky to speak, instead she writes, 'a car ran into us and forced us of the road and the car flipped and Casey is unconscious!'

Brax calls the ambulance, soon after they arrive to the scene and Brax tells them what happened, "when was it?" A man asked, Maddy whispers, "after school."

Josh's POV

I sigh hoping that Maddy was ok, Andy dropped me of at the surf club, I am now waiting for Bianca, Bianca finally arrives.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" I ask, Bianca says, "Heaths brother Casey is in hospital with Maddy," I ask, "can I see them?"

Bianca nods, I get in the car, the whole drive was quiet and I though, _Andy is to blame for all of this! I'll just stay one night then run away! I can't believe they are helping me after what Andy has done!_

We soon arrive and I follow Bianca to their rooms, Casey was still unconscious, Maddy was sitting in the waiting room and I sit next to her, "you ok?" I ask, Maddy nods, "I'm just worried about Casey."

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINALLY I HAVE GOTTEN THIS DONE XD CLIFFIE AGAIN, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT MAYBE DEPENDS, I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO OKAY SO I KNOW I HAVE SAID THIS IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS, I WILL UPDATE MONTHLY IF I DO NOT UPDATE IN ATLEAST TWO MONTHS I WILL SEND AN A/N TO EXPLAIN WHY**

**DISCLIAMER: I know they make us do this but I do NOT own Home & Away!**


	4. Run Away

_Previously on Hope of Life_

_"I'm just worried about Casey."_

_Now on Hope of Life_

No-ones POV

Bianca looks at Josh and says, "Josh you ok?" Josh looks at Bianca and mutters, "yea, I'm fine."

Casey soon wakes up and Brax was in there with him, Casey asks Brax something but Josh, Bianca, Heath and Kyle couldn't hear it.

Josh's POV

I sigh, "where am I sleeping?" Bianca answers, "we can show you." I nod, Heath says, "Your name is Josh right?" I nod, "yea why?" Heath answers, "just wondering." Bianca smiles, "we are here!"

I go inside and at like 4 AM in the morning I pack my stuff up and I sneak out and I run to the beach.

Biancas POV

I wake up and go to Josh's bed and no one was there I yell to Heath, "Josh is missing!"

**A/N: DO NOT MAKE ME PULL AN ALL NIGHTER XD GOT FOUR CHAPTER DONE ALREADY! NOW TO DA IMPORTANT STUFFZ (Puts serious face on XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own home and away!**

**Sooo Josh is missing where will he go?**


	5. For The Best

**Okay so I had a break this chapter was like one line a day. Then it started getting more X3**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Home & Away :3**

_Previously on Hope of Life_

_"Josh is missing!"_

_Now On Hope Of Life_

JOSH'S POV

I sigh as I keep walking, I didn't know where I was going, not to the Braxtons place, not to my home, or my new home.

_I am completely lost! _I think.

NO-ONES POV

Maddy walks to the beach, with Roo, Alf and Maddy was talking loudly, "Roo, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Roo nods, Alf smiles.

Josh sighs and sits down watching them looking at the money he got given before he left. Maddy soon sees Josh, and she smiles, then Josh sees Maddy and gets up and walks off.

MADDY'S POV

After Josh walks off,my smile fades away.

I think, _what's up with him lately? I should tell Ms Scott_

I walk to Ms Scott's place and I sigh.

Soon when I get there Bianca was talking to Heath saying, "Heath, Josh is missing!"

I burst in saying, "Josh was at the beach when he saw me! He ran off after that!"

Bianca sighs, "Maddy, Josh ran off last night, we don't know why."

After that. I think, _he had a look in his eyes, it had guilt, sadness, and he looked worried when he saw me!_

NO-ONES POV

Josh sighs as he reaches a dirt road and he looks at the bushes and hides in them, he soon realised he was near the school, he decided to walk to the school and stay there just for the night.

**OMG so you know where Josh is! This was so annoying, I might be late updating I have increased the deadline to update all my stories to three months now not two. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Will Maddy find out why. Josh is acting so WIERD?**


	6. Look For Josh

**Wooooooooooooo up to chapter six! I am so happy, my first story that is nearly up to ten chapters, ^.^**

**So now to le story**

_Previously On Hope Of Life _

_Josh sighs as he reaches a dirt road and he looks at the bushes and hides in them, he soon realised he was near the school, he decided to walk to the school and stay there just for the night._

_Now on Hope Of Life._

NO-ONES POV

"You saw Josh?" Bianca asked Maddy, Maddy nods.

Heath grabs the car keys and goes to get Brax, and Heath says, "Brax, we think we know where Josh is!" Brax nods.

Bianca sighs and yells,"I'm coming!"

Heath sighs, "like always."

Maddy runs off to look for him.

MADDYS POV

_Why did he run away? _I ask myself.

I decide to go and find Josh but I wasn't sure if it was going to be successful.

I sigh and there was a lot of questions going through my mind!

**Hey guys Uhhh sorry for le short chapter! Next one will be a bit better, I have a lot of things happening and really bugging me out, remember this is just a hobby.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Home & Away! I don't know why we get tortured to do this?!**


	7. The Court

You might be wondering why this is called the name it is... Because I thought it would be better for them to find Josh a couple of days then Josh leaves, Maddy sneaks him into her house. Casey is back, Brax lashes out on them, Brax gets into court and one surprise I dun wanna spoil!

No-ones POV

Josh sigh, as he hears voices coming closer.

Maddy eventually finds Josh yelling, "whats wrong with you?!"

"My brother is the one who got that car that you were in off the road!" Josh yelled back

"Wh—" Maddy started but Brax was behind them and Andy parks the car to see what mess Josh got into.

Brax pulls Josh to Andy's car about to his him when Bianca yells, "Brax he's just a kid!"

Brax finally lets go and walks off with Bianca and Maddy.

Josh remembers when Maddy snuck him in before just then.

FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!

Josh asks Maddy if it's safe and Maddy nods, Josh trusted her, but a couple of days after she snuck him in they got caught by Marilyn and she told Roo and Alf.

FLASHBACK OVER! FLASHBACK OVER!

Later that week

Andy calls up Josh saying, "Wrong time to run away AGAIN. Brax just said he KILLED your father and gave himself in, where are you?"

Josh replies, "Near the court. On the dirt road." Andy soon arrived there.

He told Josh the plan but when they found the gun missing. They look at eachother.

JOSHS POV

I yell, "Brax! Duck! Now!" Andy yelled that aswell, Brax turned around and saw my mother holding the gun and she says, "goodbye Darryl!" I run yelling, "mum no!" She then shoots me.

Everything went black. All I hear is my name but it gets fainter until all my senses go out, sense of touch, smell, hearing, sight , everything went out.

AND THATS THE CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE KATE UPDATE BEEN DOING BROKEN VOICES, TAKEN AWAY THIS STORY TIME!


	8. Pain and Hospital Visits

This is a Christmas present for you guys! :3 Merry Christmas!

Previously on Hope Of Life.

Everything went black.

Now on Hope Of Life.

JOSHS POV

Before everything went black, I heard Brax yell, "look after him for me Ricky!"

RICKY'S POV

I look at Josh as they pull him into the ambulance car, we follow them and I sigh.

I think, why did he have to get shot by HIS OWN mother! She is CRUEL then.

I look at Andy and ask, "it must be hard?"

Andy looks up, obviously he wasn't paying any attention, maybe really worried about his brother.

We were following the ambulance car, Andy asked if he could go in it but they said no, they would've needed room.

ANDYS POV

I sigh, all I could think of was Josh, that was MY gun, OUR mother FIRED it, so I know it WASN'T my fault. But it still felt like my fault, I wanted REVENGE on Brax, but I DIDN'T want THIS to happen to MY little brother. My only brother.

I noticed we arrived at the hospital and I run out of the car (opening the door obviously!) and runner to follow Josh.

The new doctor, Nate Cooper, I think said to a new nurse called Hannah, to help them.

NATES POV

After I got told that the kids mother SHOT the kid, I felt bad for him.

I was snapped back to reality when I hear beeping and I saw that he was crashing, I say, "he's crashing!"

I press the crashing person button (Eh, dunno what it's called! XD role with me here GUYS!) and some nurses come in with the tech oncology and stuff I need.

ANDYS POV

When I hear the beeping, I ask, "what's happening?" The nurse pulls me back, Nate says, "clear!"

A couple of minutes later Josh comes out and I ask worried, "What's happening?"

Nate says, "he is going into emergency surgery because his lung is punctured!"

I nod slightly.

(TIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIP TILL WHEN JOSH IS OUT OF SURGERY STILL ANDYS POV)

I sigh, Maddy just arrived I look at her.

I lashed out at Maddy just earlier because I was so worried about Josh.

Nate comes out and says, "he is in the recovery bay but only family can see him!"

MADDYS POV

God! I can't believe that nerve on that guy! Even though he is Josh's brother, I HATE him. I remember how I got told.

(FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!)

I look at Marilyn and she says to Roo and I hear because I was with Roo.

Marilyn says, "Roo did you hear?"

Roo asks, "hear what?"

Marilyn answers, "a teenager, your age Maddy, named Josh Barrett, got shot by his own mother."

Heath then walked in, and chuckles, "I see the word is getting around fast, Maddy do you want to come with me to the hospital?"

I nod wanting to see what happened apparently cops were there because it was at a court and Heath explains it.

(FLASHBACK OVER! FLASHBACK OVER!)

Josh saved Brax! I look at my feet, worried about Josh.

ANDYS POV

I sit next to Josh's bed, I sigh, "that was my gun Josh, mum fired it, but that was my gun, I'm sorry. How long are you going to lay here like a girl? If you wake up you can take a swing at me, I won't hit back or do anything."

After I said that I hear the police in the background asking where I was. I sigh and ask Heath, Ricky and Casey to look after him for me.

AND THATS THE CHAPTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Oh also I ALMOST forgot, if I reach 10 reviews I will make a special chapter!

So get reviewing!


End file.
